Perfect Llec
Summary Perfect Llec, or generally simply Llec (or Lord Llec, Master Llec, etcetera), is one of the Three Great Ones of the Omnimugen Realm. Specifically, he is the #1 and leader of the triad, making him the most powerful entity, boundlessly above all other inhabitants of the realm. He is praised, feared and revered as a god by everybody in the realm except his fellow two Great Ones, whom he adresses and treats respectfully, eventhough exceeding them by a great margin. Llec possesses a nonchalant and laid-back personality, wearing a smug smile on his face the large majority of the time. He is perfectly aware of his power and status in the realm and exploits it to the fullest, making use of the fact that he is considered a deity, and wholeheartedly enjoying being treated like one. As such, if given respect, Llec is a friendly individual, and even pleasant to talk to. However, he is also quick to anger, and will not hesitate to wipe out whoever or whatever invoked his fury without mercy. In battle, Llec will always thoroughly play around with his enemy, no matter who it is that is confronting him, mainly tanking and evading any and all attacks used against him, rarely, if ever counterattacking. Once he is fed up with the exercise, depending on his mood, he will either eliminate the opponent for wasting his time or knock them out with a hit on their pressure point, leaving them there to their fate. Seeing this, he is painfully conscious of the fact that he has no equal, and is therefore extremely bored, doomed to an eternity of never being able to go all-out. Usually, Llec appears similar to the character Cell from the Dragon Ball series, or rather, his form is what he allowed his inferior counterpart to bear. This, however, is not his true form, the latter of which is unknown, and he can appear as everyone and everything he wishes. Characteristics Name: Llec. Origin: Unknown. Llec's conception is a mystery, much like his true power. Classification: Ultimate Deity, God King of the Omnimugen Realm. Gender: Inapplicalbe. Appears as, and is referred to as male. Age: Inapplicable. Above and beyond the concept of time in all levels. Predates the Omnimugen Realm on all levels of existence. Height: Variable. 7 foot tall in his usual form. Weight: Variable. Statistics Tier: | Irrelevant. | Destructive Capacity: | Unquantifiable. (No description that can be formed by man is able to accurately describe the sheer magnitude the power of the almighty Llec. Even the weakest of the Great Ones is absolutely unfathomable to all the other residents of the realm, even their hand-picked henchmen of incredible power, and is absolutely boundless and omnipotent in the eyes of the other inhabitants. Their strength is so, and then Llec is the most powerful out of them, by a large margin. Llec himself has described the Omnimugen Realm as a "soap bubble" that he could simply make go "pop" if he wanted to) | Speed: | Unquantifiable. (Llec has overtaken the very concept of "speed". He can casually run laps around omnipresent deities as a morning exercise) | Durability: | Unquantifiable. (Absolutely indestructible in every sense of the word. In all his time, the only thing that has ever managed to leave a mark on him was the Bastard God during one of his pranks) | Intelligence: Unquantifiable. If you added the intellects of multiple omniscient beings together, you wouldn't even come close to reaching Llec's level of intelligence. Stamina: Llec has outlasted the concept of "stamina". Range: Everywhere. Weaknesses: Are you serious? Powers & Hax All of them. (I got lazy by this point.) Weapons & Equipment Llec can instantly summon and masterfully use any weapon. Notable Attacks & Techniques Power-Up: Llec exerts and infinitesimal amount of his incomprehensible power. This sudden outbursts usually suffices to instantly knock most enemies unconscious, with some weaker-willed ones even perishing. Strong deities will simply feel a very strong pressure being released by Llec.